


The Gamer

by silvertea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Harry, Harry has new abilities, Immortal Harry, Level Up, Levels, Literally is the player of the Game, M/M, Master of the Deathly Hallows, Possessive Tom Riddle, Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry, Time Travel, skills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertea/pseuds/silvertea
Summary: Going into limbo wasn’t as Harry portrayed it to everyone. He didn’t meet Dumbledore, nor did he meet Death. However, after he got blasted with the killing curse, it was as if he was in this vast plain. The floor underneath him was glass that spanned until it wasn’t visible, nothing was on the floor besides him and instead of the grey sky from the battle was a purple mist that floated around him. Wondering if the afterlife really was this funky, Harry pushed himself to his feet and went to crack his constantly aching back to find that he felt no pain. All the aches he had accumulated over the past had disappeared. Jumping, he found that he felt like he could run a marathon. It was as if he was reborn.---Harry gets reborn into the past. Not only is he the master of the Deathly Hallows but now he is the player of the Game: Life, and friends with the Creator!---Literally, just Harry in an environment where he can THRIVE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quirk: [The Gamer]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286520) by [pinchess07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinchess07/pseuds/pinchess07). 



Going into limbo wasn’t as Harry portrayed it to everyone. He didn’t meet Dumbledore, nor did he meet Death. However, after he got blasted with the killing curse, it was as if he was in this vast plain. The floor underneath him was glass that spanned until it wasn’t visible, nothing was on the floor besides him and instead of the grey sky from the battle was a purple mist that floated around him. Wondering if the afterlife really was this funky, Harry pushed himself to his feet and went to crack his constantly aching back to find that he felt no pain. All the aches he had accumulated over the past had disappeared. Jumping, he found that he felt like he could run a marathon. It was as if he was reborn.

Suddenly, a growl filled the air. Vibrating, the purple mist that had seemed to encase him began to part. In his line of sight appeared a wolf. Only this wolf wasn’t one he remembered from books or the Telly. No, this wolf was double the size of an adult wolf and its body was split into two colours; black and white. The eye on the white side was a shiny onyx and the eye on the black side was a pure white. It reminded him of the Chinese yin and yang.

Putting aside the wolf’s cool appearance, Harry started to wonder if this was an appropriate time to back up or make a run for it as he saw the wolf open it's mouth to bare it's sharp canines. But instead, he found his legs rooted to the spot. It was as if his body had resigned itself to it’s second fate. To be eaten by a black and white wolf. _Nice, good job, you sick fuck of a brain._

The wolf was so close its snout was now a hair’s breath away from his leg. Without much thought, his hand reached out to pat the predator’s head. Since he was going to die anyway (or he’s already dead, who knows) might as well pet the furry dog. Pet the wolf who’s dangerously close to my dick.  _Maybe I am a psycho_ , he thought.

The wolf however, didn’t seem to mind. The growl died out and its tail started to wag. However, just as Harry went to sit down and give it some better rubs the wolf licked his hand and faded out. Not a normal fade out of existence though. It was if the wolf’s image glitched, then pixels which made up the image separated into the purple mist.

Falling onto his ass from the shock, Harry sat there for a while. Right back to where he was in the beginning. Tentative to stand up again, he went to stand up again but the hairs tickled on the back of his neck and he snapped his head around. What he saw was startling to say the least. Behind him stood a man in a black cloak, his head covered by the hood, no features visible, only his skeletal hands that held all three Deathly Hallows. If he wasn’t already on his ass, Harry thought he sure would have fallen down again.  _Bloody hell._

“As you have accepted the double; the good and the bad of your soul, you have formally entered the game. Most start the game with a new life but as you are master of the Deathly Hallows you may choose any of the pathways.”

“The-The double? What does me dying have to do with a game?”

“The double was the wolf you met, it is what some may call the reflection of your soul. The game is your next stage. Most don’t have the choice and move onto being born anew, some may keep their memories but you, you may choose to be born again in the same body in this time or in past or future.”

“If I was to be born in the past would I still be a wizard?”

“Yes, all magical abilities would be retained. Additionally, the power of being the Hallows master would increase that ability. Though there is no true master of death, you are able to call on me. I am no-one’s slave however. I will only consider being your partner that will help you if I wish.”

“Would you be interested in being my friend?” It sounded kind of pitiful, Harry thought.

Truthfully, although he was part of the Golden Trio he never felt like he truly belonged. Maybe it stemmed from his childhood of being abused at the hands of his relatives or maybe it was because he desperately wanted to fit in so he played the part of the Golden Boy. No matter if it wasn’t how he really acted as if it was what would make him belong, he would choose that option always. But now he wasn’t sure if that was the best choice. Walking along that path was as if he tied a noose around the real Harry’s neck and with each step he took he tightened it against his neck.

“Friend? No other collector of the Hallows has asked this since your ancestor Ignotus Peverell. But as I have been somewhat lonely throughout the decades I am inclined to agree.”

A happy flush flowed through Harry. _A true friend_ , he thought. One that he could be honest with, without the mask. But, on more pressing matters, Harry had a decision to make. Present day or past for his rebirth?

“What would happen to my present self if I chose to be reborn in the past?” Harry asked tentatively.

“The present you would live, but it would be a husk of who you are now. It would imitate your old actions, acting happy around loved ones while also retaining your same morals but your soul would be elsewhere, in the past. Think of it as living a half-life without your soul. You exist but you don’t truly live. There is no happiness for a man without his soul.”

That makes sense, he thought. If he stayed in the present, he would have to sustain the pretence of the Golden Boy. The more attractive option looked to be the past, the future was too unsure for him. The past however, he could work with. No one would know him there, it would be a fresh start.

“I choose the past.”

“Then it shall be. I will meet you again once you are back in the world. Just call my name to and I will appear. However, only you have the ability to see me.”

The purple mist around him started to fade out, as if the saturation of the colourful space had been turned down.

“I never got your name!” Harry called out.

Darkness swirled in his vision and he felt a kiss on his forehead. Just before he blacked out he heard the man’s last words.

“I am CR. The Creator, life both begins and ends with me. And you, Harry Potter, are the player of the game.”


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Harry felt when he woke up was the cold. Second, was the sharp pain of something digging into his backside. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with words floating in front of his face.

 

~~

**[Welcome player to the Game!]**

You are gifted with the ability to play the Game: Life! You have been given two **skills** :

~~

 

Harry’s mouth dropped open. Was this what CR was talking about? He reached out trying to touch the message but his hand just passes through it. A second later, the message disappeared briefly only to be replaced by another notification.

 

~~

**[Hint]**

Try clicking highlighted words to find out more! Tap or swipe the notifications to clear them immediately, or they’ll just fade after 30 seconds.

~~

 

“Wow” Harry breathed. This is so not what he thought his life would turn out to be like. Being told he was a wizard was a big shock but being told life was a game? And that he was playing it, was out of this world.

 

Following the **[Hint]** ’s message he swiped it away before tapping on **skills**.

 

 

~~

**[Gamer’s Body] Passive. Lv. Max.**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleeping in a bed, HP and MP are restored and all status effects are removed. Injuries will result in pain and a decrease in HP but won’t result in physical damage. Depleting MP down to 0 results in [ _Fatigue_ ]. Depleting HP down to 0 results in a loss of consciousness.

 

**[Gamer’s Mind] Passive. Lv. Max.**

Allows the user to calmly and logically thing things through. Grants immunity to [ _Confusion_ ], [ _Panic_ ], [ _Rage_ ], and [ _Fear_ ].

~~

 

Harry got a fright as a loud _DING!_ Rang through his ears.

 

~~

[Passive skill: Reading has been created!]

[Passive skill” Reading Comprehension has been created!]

[Passive skill: English has been created!]

~~

 

 _Huh, so I just level up my character like one of Dudley’s games. I can make this work_ , Harry thought.

Now that the messages had faded away, Harry went to figure out where exactly where he was and what was causing the pain in his back. Looking down, he saw that he was sitting on tiles. Roof tiles. _What the fuck?_

 

Looking up, Harry spotted the end of the tiles which led to a drop. What he saw was something he didn’t expect. In some ways it surprised him more than The Game.

 

He was sitting on the top of Hogwarts’s towers. What one, he didn’t bloody care, because he was sitting on top of a FUCKING CASTLE.

 

“ARE YOU SHITTING ME?”

 

\---

 

Armando Dippet’s head snapped up. What kid would be shouting so loudly, not to mention swearing at the top of their lungs? School wasn’t to start for another 2 days so how did they enter the grounds? He stood up and decided to go look for the child. Heading out of his office, he saw a troubled looking Professor Merryweather.

 

“Are you feeling alright Mrs Merryweather?”

 

“I think I’m going mad.” She said, looking at him with confusion clear on her face.

“I thought I heard a student yelling but school hasn’t started. Not to mention it sounded like the boy’s voice was coming from above. But surely no boy would be on top of the castle would they? It could be peeves but he always stays silent in the holidays, too busy scheming.”

 

“You’re not crazy because otherwise we would be lunatics together.” He said patting her shoulder.

“I heard it just now too and it definitely sounded like a student. However, no student can apparate into Hogwarts so there must have been a mishap. I was going to go check outside if you’re interested in keeping me company.”

 

“Yes please Headmaster, I want to go see the student who nearly sent me to St Mungo’s.”

 

Chuckling, he started to make his way toward the exist. Once they were outside however, he decided to cast a swift sonorus.  

 

“HELLO, IS THERE A STUDENT ON THE GROUNDS? IT IS HEADMASTER DIPPET SPEAKING.”

 

Silence met his question for a while. But before he decided to speak again a voice from above was heard.

 

“I’m up here on the roof! Please help me get down!”

 

The Headmaster shared a look with Merryweather. How did a student find his way up onto the roof? Merryweather summoned her broom and because Dippet wasn’t really one for flying he decided to let her do the honours of helping the student. Although he was ever so curious as to how the boy made it up there, his fear of heights wasn’t something easily broken.

 

Soon the boy was returned to the ground. He looked young, round 15 or 16. Black shaggy hair contrasted with his pale skin. The most striking was the boy’s vibrant green eyes. His eyes radiated power, simply glowing from within. This boy however, was not a student that he recognised from Hogwarts. Looking nervous the boy started to fidget.

 

Dippet was just unable to keep his curiosity back anymore. “My boy, pray tell me who are you? And how did you manage to get on Hogwarts grounds? Getting stranded on top of the castle is no small feat.”

 

“Uh well that’s a bit of a complicated story. It’s truly nice to meet you, thank you for getting me down from up there. My name is Harry.”

 

\---

 

Harry was a little bit startled to say the least. He had just found out that the headmaster was no longer Professor Dumbledore and soon after he had been flown down by a Professor Merryweather who was teaching DADA, a placement which she told him she’s been holding for many years. That was also quite troubling as there was supposed to be a curse on the position. No teacher had ever held the position for more than a year when Harry had been alive.  

 

Right now, both Professors stood opposite him, Merryweather giving him a scrutinizing look while Headmaster Dippet looked almost jolly.

 

“Harry who?” Retorted Merryweather. Quite snappily in Harry’s opinion.

 

Just then a new notification dinged and Harry paused to read the message.

 

~~

[Status]

Using the Status command, you can view your character’s status!

 

**Original Name: Harry James Potter**

**New Name: Hadrian James Peverell**

**Age: 16**

Level: 16

Exp: 0/400

Health Points (HP): 140

Magic Points (MP): 100

 

Strength (STR): 16

Dexterity (DEX): 16

Vitality (VIT): 20

Intelligence (INT): 17

Wisdom (WIS): 18

Luck (LUK): 5

Physical Resistance: 13

HP Regeneration: 2.33/min

Magic Resistance: 15

MP Regeneration: 1.67/min

Unspent points: 0

 

Titles:

Lord Peverell

Master of Death

~~

 

 _Huh, the name CR gave me is such a typical pureblood name._ Reading through the rest of the list his eye’s hovered over his LUK. He only had 5 for Luck?! _Bloody hell, no wonder I woke up on a bloody roof._  Finished reading he looked up back at the adults to see them starting to look at him with suspicion. Oh right, they asked a question. He’s going to have to get better at not getting so distracted by notifications in the future to avoid further suspicion.

 

~~

[Due to critical thinking, you get +1 INT!]

~~

 

“Sorry Headmaster Dippet sir, Professor Merryweather, my full name is Hadrian James Peverell. My parents died and I tried getting away from the same attackers. I wished desperately to get somewhere safe and I ended up waking up on your roof!”

 

Taking a tentative breath, Harry feigned innocence. “Where am I? What was the Hog-Hog... thing you mentioned?” Both adults softened at his clear distress. Even Professor Merryweather’s cold exterior towards him had been placated.

 

“Hogwarts dear boy is a school for teaching young witches and wizards. You do know about magic don’t you?”

 

“Yes sir, my parents were home schooling me on it before their… death.”

 

“Well, you’re just in luck. We hardly have transfer students. This would be a pleasant surprise for the pupils and staff included.”

 

“How old are you Hadrian? I only wish to know so we can get your year supplies ready.” Spoke Merryweather. No harshness coloured her tone, for that, Harry was grateful.

 

“I’m 16 Professor. But will it be alright for me to join so suddenly? I don’t want to cause trouble.”

 _Gosh,_ Harry thought. _I was 18 before this ordeal, now I have to relive my schooling again?_ Mentally sighing, Harry resigned himself to another couple years back at school. However, this situation did have its merits. Hogwarts was his first home. Being back here, even if it was the past was truly comforting. Additionally, Harry could focus this year. No more interruptions or Dark Lords coming for him. He could finally learn! No expectations were held for him, he was not the ‘Chosen One’, instead he was an ordinary 16-year-old. _Well, not that ordinary I guess._

Professor Dippet smiled. “This is no trouble Hadrian. Why don’t we bring you inside to warm up and we can get you some food. You look far too skinny.”

 

And with that, Harry found himself entering his old home. Not knowing what year CR had placed him but in truth it didn’t weigh heavy on his mind. It wasn’t a concern for him at the moment. He could roll with what was happening, no problem.  


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Harry found out more about his abilities he was in Diagon Alley with Professor Merryweather. Inside Flourish and Blotts while looking at the books the Professor came up beside him.

 

“Harry darling, you’re looking at the sixth year section. We decided to put you a year behind as you are new to Hogwarts and haven’t taken your OWLS. Come along.” She said this merrily but Harry’s mouth dropped. Redoing 6th and 7th year was bad already but really? Redoing 5th year! _A nightmare_ Harry thought. Dragging a reluctant Harry, he stared at the books with sad eyes. Hoping the professor would take pity on him but she held solid and they stopped in front of the fifth year section.

 

Sighing, Harry pulled out some of the books on his list. Then reaching his electives, Harry found the books for Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. He was definitely not taking Divination again. He had enough death predictions to last a lifetime.

 

Looking at the Ancient Runes book; Ancient Runes made easy, he studied the cover. **_DING!_**

 

~~

[Passive skill: Observe has been created!]

~~

 

~~

**[Observe] Passive. Lv. 1**

Exp: 1/100

This skill activates automatically, supplying information about objects.

~~

 

Surprised, Harry then begun to study all of his books with the new information. _This would be a great help,_ Harry thought. Now that he could finally focus on his studies, he really needed to put in the extra work. Being chucked into the past surprisingly had its benefits. With no Dark Lord to defeat, he was going to do the best in all of his subjects, he’ll make sure of it.

 

Going to the counter to pay for his books, he flashed a bright smile to the man over the front-desk making eye contact. Just as he was about to turn after saying thank you, a notification popped up.

 

~~

[Passive skill: Charm has been created!]

[Active skill: Dazzling Smile has been created!]

~~

 

Excited at acquiring a new skill, Harry looked at the man he had smiled at and he stood there eyes a little glazed, smiling at Harry. Soon Harry heard a second **_DING_**!

 

~~

**[Charm] Passive. Lv. 1**

Exp: 1/100

A **Status Effect** from casting [Dazzling Smile] on a person.

A charmed target won’t be able to say no to you. Lasts for ten minutes.

~~

 

Tapping [Dazzling Smile] reveals:

 

~~

**[Dazzling Smile] Active. Lv. Max.**

Your smile is literally a force to be reckoned with. A weapon only people with the hardest of hearts can ignore.

Causes [Charm] on the target.

~~

 

Bounding out of the store, Harry nearly forgot about his professor. Turning around he entered the store again and told her he was finished.

 

“Why don't you go get your wand from Ollivanders while I get some of the menial stuff. Just make sure you meet me at the pet store straight afterwards. No going into any other shop while I’m not there alright? Can you do that?”

 

Just as soon as she finished speaking a new window appears:

~~

[Quest Available: Get wand!]

Go by yourself and attain your wizarding wand, don’t get distracted and go straight back to the pet store afterwards.

 

Quest rewards:

25 Exp

+2 Relationship points with Professor Merryweather

Accept? [Yes/No]

~~       

 

Harry tapped [yes], nodding at Professor Merryweather he took a handful of galleons and made his way down the street to Ollivanders. Walking into the dusty and dimly lit shop he waited by the door, deciding that he didn’t want to get scared like his previous life. 

 

Standing a little apprehensively he coughed a little, but then remembered that he had been granted immunity for fear with the gamers mind. He straightened and relaxed his tense shoulders. A slight breeze ticked his neck.

 

“Hello Mr Peverell, I have been expecting you.” Ollivander did his creepy appearance act but Harry found himself unaffected. Nodding, Harry moved himself closer to the front desk. Just as he got close a **CRACK** was heard and a wand dropped to the table.

  
Both of them stared at each other before sliding their eyes down to the wand. With wide eyes Ollivander picked the wand up with shaking hands. “I-It can’t be! This wand! But of course!” He cackled. _More like a wheeze_ , Harry thought. _Can wizards have asthma?_ Caught up in his thoughts he didn’t notice Ollivander’s hungry eyes on him.

 

“Oh Mr Peverell, you will do great things, that you will. A powerful wizard like you needs a powerful wand. This wand right here is your birthright, given by death himself.” Oh no, Harry didn’t like where he was going with this. Ollivander reached out a hand, no longer age ridden as it had been the last time he was in this shop.

“This is the elder wand.”

 

**~**

**[Elder Wand]**

One of the three deathly hallows. Given to the eldest Peverell Brother by death aka. The CR. It is the most powerful wand created.

Current master: Hadrian Peverell.

~

 

Somewhere in Germany, Grindelwald started to sweat.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo ho! so sorry for the late update. Life has been crazy like legit. When I first started writing this fic I was skipping school and was typing away on my laptop in the maccas carpark.   
> This quickly took a turn tho because one day I was caught ha.. ha.. by school :/ 
> 
> Anyways! I've started to plan out some chapters and I'm looking forward to writing more. I think it could become my stress relief in the upcoming exam season. 
> 
> Also thanks to Yuji to pointing out a mistake haha I totally overlooked one of the characteristics of the gamer mind. Definitely love the feedback! xx


End file.
